If It Helps
If your character is CL 10 or lower when taking Bib's Offer, Vourk Ver'Zremp will send you on this quest. Level: 1 Reward: none Description: :Bib wants you to talk the mayor about some work he needs done. /wp tatooine 3434 -4718 Mayor Mikdanyell Guh’rantt /wp tatooine 3435 -4722 Darklighter’s SG-82 Waiting for Bib's Comm After some time, Bib Fortuna will contact you via comm-link. Bib Fortuna: Ahh...the troublemaker! Jabba is not pleased with you. Go see the Mayor. If you can help him pay Jabba it might buy you some mercy. Meeting The Mayor You can find the mayor of Mos Eisley, Mayor Mikdanyell Guh'rantt, at (3434 -4718). Tip: While visiting the mayor, find Darklighter's SG-82 on a table at (3435 -4722) and collect it for the Rare Rifle Weapons Mark I Collection. Mayor Mikdanyell Guh’rantt: Welcome to Mos Eisley! I'm Mayor Guh'rantt. Do you know the history of Mos Eisley? It's a beautiful city, full of life and character and one of the best cantinas in the known galaxy. PC: I hear you need some help with a debt owed to Jabba. Mayor Mikdanyell Guh’rantt: Yes. My...debt. My next payment, a speeder deed, was stolen from me. I can't divert...er...raise the money with all the problems in the city. If you do some things for me, it might...free up some funds I need. PC: I see. What would I have to do? Mayor Mikdanyell Guh’rantt: Mos Eisley suffers from Tusken Raiders, wild vermin, and menacing hooligans. I don't have the staff to handle these problems. I need you to go out there. You want to help the city, don't you? At this point, you will have 3 choices for replies to the mayor. Each reply starts you on a different quest. After completing the quest you chose, you can still come back and take the other choices until you have done all the choices. Choice 1- Wild Vermin PC: Tell me about the wild vermin. Mayor Mikdanyell Guh’rantt: Entha Kandela has been clamoring that she needs some help controlling the population of various vermin on the outskirts of Mos Eisley. Give her the assistance she requires. PC: I'll help her. Mayor Mikdanyell Guh’rantt: Good. Choice 2 -Menacing Hooligans PC: Tell me about your menacing hooligans. Mayor Mikdanyell Guh’rantt: There is a constant stream if low-lifes and hoodlums who prey on the city of Mos Eisley. Speak with Peawp R'dawc and help her deal with these thugs. PC: Who is Peawp R'dawc? Mayor Mikdanyell Guh’rantt: She is a combat expert who is leading the endeavor to rid Mos Eisley of these bothersome hoodlums. There's none better. Go speak with her. PC: I'm on my way. Mayor Mikdanyell Guh’rantt: Thank you. Choice 3 - Tusken Raiders PC: Tell me about the Tusken Raiders. Mayor Mikdanyell Guh’rantt: Tusken Raiders have recently been attacking the city in fairly regular raids. Causing a good bit of ruckus and mayhem. PC: Why are the Tusken Raiders attacking Mos Eisley? Mayor Mikdanyell Guh’rantt: An excellent question, but I don't know the answer. There's a soldier named Purvis Arrison looking into it. Go speak with him and help him in any way you can. PC: I'm on my way. Mayor Mikdanyell Guh’rantt: Thank you. After you are done with these quests, and/or if your PC is CL 10 or higher, you can move onto Short Walk. Category:Tatooine quests Category:Legacy Quest